


流水

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 深櫃理論作祟
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	流水

Brett已經把自己關在書房裡超過三個小時了，門沒上鎖，但平時那人根本不會關門，一旦關上，Eddy便知道他不歡迎自己入內。  
這是他們確認關係後的第二週，Brett和他還是疏離得很，明明在一起前只穿一條短褲在家裡走來走去都完全沒問題，在一起後那人卻連露出一點皮膚不肯。  
倒不是真的像小女生一樣彆扭，他把自己那點小心思偽裝得很好，但關於Brett的一切，又有什麼能瞞得過Eddy？

然而，這實在不能怪Brett，他剛結束長達十年的暗戀，他這輩子沒有喜歡過Eddy以外的第二個人，在上學時期所有男孩聚在一起討論屁股和胸部的時候，他就發現自己性啟蒙的對象不是任何一個女同學或女明星。  
17歲時他第一次夢遺，對夢境的唯一印象是Eddy的臉。  
那時的Brett是什麼樣子啊，長得和現在一點兒也不像，戴著牙套，身高不高，人緣也沒有現在好；同儕通常不喜歡成績太好的資優生，更討厭那些被師長整天掛在嘴邊的好榜樣，可惜Brett恰好就是那種人，隔三差五拿獎學金，桌上動不動就擺著剛領到的獎盃或獎牌，天啊，簡直討厭死了。  
可是Eddy不一樣，那時的Eddy渾身上下的造型都是當時最流行的，談吐有趣，成績同樣優異但特別喜歡在上課說話，每次都被老師罵「真想把你的嘴縫起來」，卻又治不了他；哪怕長得不特別出眾，但就是受女孩子歡迎，男孩也總喜歡和他待在一塊。  
他會傻傻地搭著Brett的肩，笑嘻嘻地跟每個嘲諷他為什麼跟這種傢伙走在一起的人說：「誰啊？Brett？他是我最好的朋友，不准你這樣說他啦。」  
Brett有過無數次衝動，想告訴Eddy別跟他待在一起了，會被欺負的。但他說不出口，出於私心和捨不得，他寧願故意考差讓老師對自己失望來換得同儕認同，也不願意推開Eddy。  
後來Eddy發現了，問他：你很在意那些人說的話嗎？Brett不自在地點頭，再之後，Brett也不曉得Eddy用了什麼方法，但他再也沒有遭遇過人際關係方面的障礙。

他從沒有說過自己喜歡Eddy，他不敢說，也不願意說。  
他把自己偽裝成一個異性戀，在派對上和女生玩在一起，摟摟抱抱甚至親臉頰牽小手，只要有女孩子主動湊上來，這些肢體接觸他從不拒絕。  
Eddy也一直以為Brett和自己一樣是個異性戀，然而某天，他發現事情不是這樣。  
Brett好像喜歡自己，沒有任何證據，但Eddy就是知道。  
他有點吃驚，卻又不怎麼意外。  
他花了大半年理清自己的心情，這並不容易，對他來說也是一大掙扎；但幸好，最後他還是越過那道坎了，他無法否認，Brett之於他是特別的存在，他要的是Brett，至於對方究竟究竟是什麼性別，這重要嗎？  
他和Brett戳破了最後那層窗戶紙，當時Brett看上去特別惶恐，不是驚訝也不是驚喜，而是非常、非常惶恐，他支支吾吾的說不出一個完整的句子，慌得呼吸都亂調了，Eddy只好輕摟著他拍拍他的背，像在安撫一隻受到驚嚇的貓。  
當時他問Brett，我們試試好嗎？  
Brett點點頭，又搖搖頭，說：「不……我是說，好，但能不能讓我想想？」  
Eddy把自己的額頭抵上他的：「你要想什麼？想你為什麼這麼多年都不肯踏出這一步，想你為什麼在我好不容易伸出手後卻不肯回握嗎？」  
Eddy的語氣聽著溫柔，內容卻咄咄逼人，每一個字都在逼Brett就範。  
很少人能在這種事上這麼有自信，旁人看來也許會覺得Eddy太過自戀了，搞不好Brett根本不喜歡他呢？  
當下Eddy不是沒有過這個念頭，但這怎麼可能呢？對方可是Brett，是他從來就沒有誤解過的Brett，他不是他肚裡的蛔蟲，他和他幾乎是一體的。  
所以他沒忍住加速進度，他從不是個缺乏耐心的人，在這件事上卻一刻也不想多等，他們已經浪費了太多時間，不管對Brett或者他都是。

那時的Brett看起來快要哭了，過去20多年Eddy都沒見過Brett這麼慌亂的樣子，他有點心軟，更多的卻是不解──明明先釋出愛意的是他，自己只不過是回應罷了，為什麼搞得像Brett才是那個轉變性向的直男？  
最後Brett還是點頭了，雖然一個字也沒有多說，站在原地佯裝鎮定，手指用力到都反白了；Eddy也沒有打算逼他太緊，用往常的口氣說了句放鬆點，捏捏他的手問他下午想不想一起拉琴？  
Brett說好，這次他答得很快，事實證明Eddy還是足夠懂Brett，在琴房的時候那人看上去冷靜多了，也不再驚慌失措。

後來幾天，兩人的相處其實沒有太大的變化，只是在某幾個瞬間Eddy總會出現想抱抱Brett或者和他交換一個吻的衝動，Brett當然沒有拒絕他，不過在Eddy靠近時他總是渾身僵硬，表情變得很刻意，身體也做不出任何一點回應。  
Eddy發現了，卻貼心地沒有揭露他，只當Brett還沒完全適應他們的新關係，也許過一陣子就好了。  
他開始刻意地增加肢體接觸，比如幾個小時前，他又一次從背後摟住正在用電腦的Brett，他太想念那人的味道了，於是把腦袋搭上他的頸窩，隨意問道：「你在做什麼？」  
Brett的聲音聽起來沒有任何異樣：「在挑我們上個月拍的宣傳照，我選了六張，等一下傳給美編就可以了。你要看看嗎？」  
Eddy搖搖頭，告訴對方他決定就可以了。  
Brett「嗯」了一聲，甚至偏頭蹭了蹭Eddy，Eddy有點驚喜，順勢在他耳尖吻了一下。  
沒有人說話，氣氛恬靜而美好，可沒多久Eddy就發現接下來的五分鐘裡Brett都在反覆瀏覽同兩張照片。  
不對勁。  
──他在緊張，而且不是普通緊張。  
這個場面Eddy可就不太樂見了，他心裡不是滋味，索性繞到側邊示意Brett看著他，然後蹲下，由下向上看著他：「怎麼了？」  
「嗯？」  
「你不喜歡我這麼對你嗎？」  
「不……等等，什麼？」  
Eddy指著他緊繃的手臂線條：「這是緊張的表現，你在排斥我。」  
他第一次這麼直白地點出對方的異常，Brett愣了一下，突然又變回兩週前那個慌亂的樣子，語言開始支離破碎：「我……不是、我是說，可是……」  
他結結巴巴的，Eddy也不說話，就這樣看著他；最終那人還是只能說出一句「沒有」，Eddy到底狠不下心，只好和往常一樣微微瞇起眼睛、輕聲安撫對方，然後站起身來揉了揉他的耳朵，退出門外留給他一個獨處的空間。

這些日子他好像又在Brett身上看到學生時期那個敏感多慮的孩子，這些變化是非常細微的，哪怕在他們都還小的時候，Brett身上的負向特質也並不明顯；他總是隱藏得很好，像把自己關在一座戒備森嚴的城堡，不管裡頭發生什麼事，外表必定光鮮亮麗。  
唯一能進入城堡的人是Eddy，他一直以來都離他太近了，可就算他能精準捕捉Brett身上的一切變化，也做不到每一次都讀懂他的心。  
等到兩個小時後Eddy從客廳繞回Brett所在的書房，才發現那人把房門給關起來了。  
他突然意識到，事情好像比他想像的還要嚴重。  
他走過去敲門：「Brett，開門好嗎，我們談談。」  
門內沒有動靜，Eddy又等了幾秒後直接推門進去，看了一圈才發現Brett窩在角落的單人沙發椅上睡著了。  
沙發上的人縮成一小團，下半臉埋在手臂圍出來的空間裡，背部隨著呼吸起伏，帽衫寬大的帽子襯得他更小一隻；Eddy莫名感覺到一點心疼，放輕腳步走過去輕聲喊他的名字。  
「……！」Brett驚醒過來，臉頰紅紅的，表情也不太自然，任誰都看得出來他睡得不安穩，也許才剛從惡夢中逃脫，此時卻強裝鎮定問Eddy怎麼了。  
不知道為什麼，Eddy驀地有點生氣。  
他極少對Brett發脾氣，甚至他刻意回想，都想不出自己過去十幾年裡有哪一次是真的對Brett動怒的。  
「我們談談。」Eddy坐到另一張椅子上：「我搞不懂你，我從來沒有這麼想過，但現在我……我不知道，我搞不懂你。」  
Brett低下頭沒有說話，Eddy發現他到現在還在用對待其他人的方式對待自己，戴著一副面具，不願意讓Eddy看見真正的他。  
他感覺心底有點寒，口氣也不自覺冷了些：「其實你不喜歡我，是嗎？」  
「──！」Brett猛地抬頭，終於意識到自己的行為給Eddy帶來什麼影響，他的喉結滾動，慌了好一會兒，最後還是只吐出一個字：「不。」  
「這個不代表什麼？不喜歡我？」  
Brett能從Eddy的語氣中聽出慍怒，他坐直身子，強迫自己直視Eddy：「不，喜歡你。」  
Eddy的表情緩和了些，努力壓下心口那股不知名的煩躁，他不想嚇到Brett，更無意和他吵架；他思考了一會兒，再次開口的時候語速變得緩慢許多：「我可以給你時間習慣，但你不能一直這樣躲我。」  
「我沒有躲你……」  
「你有，」Eddy打斷他：「你自己知道，你有。」  
兩人又一次陷入沉默，Eddy有點難受，他們之間的距離不過一公尺半，在這中間卻像隔了一座透明的牆──不知道Brett的想法讓Eddy很焦慮，他無法克制腦中不停浮現的念想，就像剛才說過的，Brett一直不善於表達自己的感情，甚至在告白當天，那人都只是安靜地點點頭。  
Brett正在一點一點推開他，Eddy搞不懂，他究竟為什麼要這麼做？  
他多過分啊，殘忍的傢伙。Eddy想，他怎麼能？難道仗著自己喜歡他，就可以這樣捉弄他的關心和愛意嗎？

「你說你搞不懂我，」Brett突然開口：「可是Eddy，我也覺得我搞不懂你。」  
Eddy看向他：「什麼意思？」  
「你知道嗎？我喜歡你十年了。從高中的時候就喜歡，所有人都在偷看女孩子的時候，我想的是要怎麼做才能讓你對我笑。」  
Brett又一次把腳縮回椅子上，神情輕鬆了些：「我以前不好看，你又老是跟我玩在一塊，我怕給你丟臉，拼命把自己變好看了，你記不記得？你第一次抓頭髮還是用我借你的髮蠟。」  
「終於，我把自己變得光鮮亮麗，連你都誇我不一樣了，可是這又怎麼樣呢？」  
「在我不知道的時候，你身邊有了別的人。你和別人約會，成天和她待在一起，跟別人介紹“這是我的女孩” ……當時我就想，原來我再怎麼努力Eddy Chen的眼裡都不會只有我一個人，甚至不會有我，因為，我是男的啊。」  
「我逼自己接受這一切，我告訴自己這不是我的錯，有些願望不是我努力練習或拼命進步就能實現的，也就是因為這樣，這個世界才會出現緣分和命運兩個詞。」  
Brett的眼神透出Eddy沒見過的空洞，好似靈魂都被抽乾了，水光在他眼眶裡打轉，他用力眨眼，努力不讓淚水掉出來：「我好不容易說服自己放棄你，但你做了什麼？你突然告訴我，你愛我。」  
「Eddy Chen，如果是你，你敢相信嗎？這種事有可能發生嗎？你真的覺得自己愛我？我們待在一起太久了，久到你分不清你對我究竟是友情還是愛情。」  
「現在我給你一個機會，你可以收回兩週前對我的告白，我保證，在這之後我們還和以前一樣，什麼都不會變。」

Eddy看著對方，心想，也許他錯了，也許他根本就不夠懂Brett。  
他確實是個殘忍的人，卻不是對Eddy，而是對他自己。  
總說戀愛的人容易患得患失，這四個字壓根沒法用在Brett上，因為別人是害怕到手的幸福溜走，而他打從一開始就沒打算握住這份愛。  
火氣一下子全被澆滅了，Eddy又無奈又心疼，此刻只想把Brett攬在懷裡仔仔細細地吻他。  
「Brett，看著我。」Eddy向前走了兩步，拉起對方的手：「這裡，感受到了嗎？如果你不願意聽從自己的內心，那麼就聽聽我的。」  
他將Brett的手放上自己左胸口，Brett其實感覺不到什麼，暖意卻不斷湧上心頭。  
太陽穴突突地跳，Eddy半蹲著，另一隻手撫上他的後頸，姆指划過小巧的耳垂：「別哭……聽見了嗎？他說，他真的愛你，相信他好不好？」  
忍了很久的淚滴終於從眼眶中滑落，Brett的眼鏡蒙上一層霧氣：「你不要被誤導了，習慣跟喜歡不一樣，你只是習慣和我待在一起，你根本、你根本不喜歡男人……」  
「我喜不喜歡男人，都不影響我喜歡你。」  
Eddy輕輕把他的頭按在自己胸前，Brett哭得一塌糊塗，差點喘不過氣，整個人癱軟地掛在Eddy身上求救似的狠狠揪住他的衣服不放。  
Eddy托住他的腰，給了他一個溫柔而又綿長的吻。

「現在，可以把眼淚擦乾了嗎？光是這一小時你哭得比過去二十年還要多，那個詞叫什麼來著，愛哭鬼？」  
分開的時候Brett還在抽泣，被揶揄是愛哭鬼讓他有點難為情，袖口在臉上混亂抹，讓原本就因為激動而潮紅的臉變得更加亂七八糟。  
他抬頭看Eddy，表情像是在抱怨：「又不是我能控制的。」  
Eddy沒打算在這件事上寵他：「你不能控制難不成我能嗎，我連要不要喜歡你都不能控制了，你還指望我管你的眼淚？」  
Brett一下子說不出話了，一句「可是」說了老半天說不出下文，Eddy也不曉得他到底願意相信自己沒有，於是一隻膝蓋跪到沙發上，再一次把人扯進懷裡，這次，他抱得比往常還要緊。  
「如果你聽不見我的心跳，那麼就再感受點其他更具體的東西吧。」  
Brett的下腹貼著他的，最開始他還不理解Eddy想做什麼，但沒過幾秒，他突然懂了。  
……他硬了。  
Brett不可置信地看著他，Eddy好不容易有點害羞的樣子，移開眼神：「……所以，所以我早說過，就叫你別哭了……」

他硬了，他看著自己硬了。  
Brett顯然在理解這件事上有點消化不良，Eddy Chen，一個直男，看著Brett Yang硬了。  
這代表什麼？  
Eddy沒給他太多時間思考，直接上嘴又把人親了個七葷八素，他的吻技一向和人一樣溫柔，這次卻一反常態的又兇又猛，牙齒輕輕在他的唇上啃咬，咬得Brett的嘴唇到後來都有點發麻。  
「……不要了，」Brett把他推開：「好痛。」  
Eddy的手不安份地伸進他的衣服裡，耳朵紅得不像話，一邊摸他的腰一邊繼續在他臉上落下細細密密的吻。  
他沒打算在這種時候和他做，但他準備摸遍他身上的每一處，要他永遠記得他指尖的熱度。  
Brett有點害怕，猜不透Eddy想做什麼，只好握著他寬大的手掌輕聲求饒要他別摸了；他渾身顫抖，羞得皮膚都覆上一層粉紅，Eddy心頭一熱，把人從沙發椅抱回床上。  
最後他讓Brett射了一次，自己倒是沒有發洩出來，Brett看上去有點失落，Eddy拿了濕毛巾來替他做清潔，一邊解釋：「剛才哭得那麼兇，再插入的話你真的要化了。」  
Brett羞得撇開頭，伸出腳想踢他，被一把抓住腳踝在腳背上蜻蜓點水親了一下。

那天之後，Eddy Chen才算真真正正得到Brett Yang。  
Brett比他以為的還愛撒嬌，晚上睡覺時會拿手指輕輕戳他的肩膀，發現沒有回應後便用極緩慢的速度把自己挪進他懷裡，喬好了位置才肯乖乖入睡。  
好幾次Eddy醒來後發現自己抱著Brett，原本還以為是睡著時不自覺把人撈過來的，直到有一次意外發現Brett的小動作，才明白到底是怎麼一回事。  
從此以後他每一次都會在睡著前就抱緊Brett，有時連腿都想纏上他的，Brett假裝抱怨罵他體溫高太熱了，對此Eddy的回應是「反正你怕冷，這不是剛好嗎？」。

Brett還是不習慣Eddy的親吻和擁抱，也許還要經過很久很久，Eddy才能成功讓Brett放下所有不安和後怕；但Eddy有信心，他會讓那天以最快速度到來，他再也不想看到他的Brett哭成那副模樣，比起哭泣，那張好看的臉更適合開懷大笑。

從情竇初開到長相廝守，他還有很多時間填補那人心口的空洞。  
他會一直這麼愛他，流水潺潺，沒有盡頭。

Fin.  
2020.05.17


End file.
